User blog:Barry19/My Wiki Series Story's Preview!!! :D
This is the first scene of my new Doctor Who: The Wiki Series story featuring the twelfth Doctor. It should fully air in a few days! Enjoy! :) :D The Preview ‘Squad 9’, as the group of four bounty hunters liked to call themselves, walked into the old and forgotten restaurant. A mysterious cloaked figure was sitting at a table on the far end. Squad 9 walked towards him. Or her. Or whatever was underneath the long, black cloak. “I suppose you are the one that summoned us,” Sanboroth said. She was the leader of the group, and a cold-blooded Silurian, “Are you the oh-so mysterious ‘Doctor’.” “Yes, I am indeed the Doctor,” the cloaked figure replied, “And you must be Squad 9!” “Indeed we are!” Borg, a re-programmed Skovox Blitzer unit answered, in its robotic voice, “We are Squad 9.” “We saw in your message that you want us to kill the President,” Norrog, a Sontaran, and the team’s weapon expert put in, “President Naroxom has indeed caused hell for us all. He treats everyone like slaves. He only wants war.” “And have you heard that the voting might be faked?” the cloaked figure said to the team, “It has been rumoured wildly.” “We have heard,” the fourth member, a tall humanoid, who looked like a werewolf, only yellow, with red eyes, said, “I believe. Nobody vote for him!” “Your new mission is to kill him,” the cloaked figure explained, “And find out if he indeed cheated. If you have proof, you might get away with the murder. If, of course, they discovered you were the killers.” “And the prise?” Sanboroth asked, “How much money are you going to pay us?” “Millions,” the cloaked figure answered, as he put a big black suitcase on the table and opened it. It was full of money. “They’re all notes of 25,000!” Norrog shouted, shocked, “Borg, count and calculate!” “10 million!” Borg told Norrog. “Incredible,” the werewolf-like creature, who was nicknamed wolf, added, “But… How do you have so much money? There are no rich people left after President Naroxom came… Who are you? Show us your real face!” “No…” the cloaked figure replied, “You can keep the suitcase with the money for 48 hours. If you haven’t killed the president in that time, I will come and collect the money. If you succeed, it is all yours!” “But… How do we know this isn’t all fake?!” Sanboroth asked, puzzled. “You don’t!” the cloaked figure answered, “One last thing; this will be an extremely hard task! This person will help you; send him a message, and he will come! Just write in it “We need your help!”. That will do.” And he handed the team a note with a code, “Send the message to that code! He is your only hope!” “But…” Norrog started, but he couldn’t finish his sentence. ''Flash! '' There was a huge flash of light, and the cloaked figure had disappeared. “Now what?” Wolf asked, “The prise is HUGE! And if we succeed, we will be freed out of this hell! Everybody will be! We shall be heroes!” “What choice do we have…” Sanboroth replied quietly, “Poor in a living hell or rich in a new paradise! Living as heroes, instead of bounty hunters…” And with that, Squad 9 walked outside, back to their ship, thinking about the future. Norrog looked at the note. “What about this?” he said. Sanboroth looked at the note, “Let’s give it a try!” she replied, with a sinister smile on her face, as they entered their ship. The next minute the ship flew into the sky, and set of. It flew off the floating island, being held up by massive boosts underneath, and travelled past other ones. It flew up in the sky, and disappeared out of view when it entered the thick layer of clouds. *** Category:Blog posts